Kisses of Acceptance
by Yorutsuki-Lunia
Summary: Stiles realized that there's an increasing amount of kisses between him and his pack mates and there's an interesting part in the ancient book that Deaton had lent him


**This one hit me so suddenly that it is not even funny. I was in the middle of doing my assignment and then bam, the plot bunnies were at it before I even have a say in it. It was 2 in the morning when I start to write this and now it is 3.30. I'm sleep deprived but am unable to sleep until I post this online.**

Once an incidence.

Two's a coincidence.

Three is a pattern.

And fourth is definitely the proof despite what his father said on it being a warrant.

There was something going on amongst his packmates and Stiles finally picked up on it after the fourth time it happened. He did not realize it happening at first because physical affection between him and Scott is a normal thing. So he had brushed it off as nothing when his brother from another mother kissed him on the cheek out of the blue in their campus's crowded hallway.

Of course he would think nothing is wrong with it because it is not the first time they had thrown in kisses in their interaction and kissing each other on the cheeks is a common thing between them whilst growing up, amongst many other things.

The second time it happened, he was understandably perplexed because despite having the ultimate crush on Lydia Martin, never would he thought that the red-haired girl would kiss him. Except for the one she did when he was having the panic attack, he never thought she would kiss him willingly without something forcing her to do it.

Well technically it was not a kiss since it is not on the lips but a guy can hope because she had kissed him on the corner of his lips in thanks when he handed her a large cup of venti Caramel Macchiato with skimmed milk, ten shots of vanilla, extra whip cream, sugar free and served at the perfect 120 degree during one of their late-night research binge for the latest big bad of the week.

After getting over his momentary shock, he simply shrugged it off as Lydia being appreciative of him for bringing her the much needed highly caffeinated nectar of life. Every living being would react the same way she had if they were given the energy boost after the long hours of pouring over the very much decrypted ancient texts that Deaton had lent them.

When the third rolled over, he was obviously creeped out because it is Jackson. The same douche of an asshole that he would not get anywhere near to even with a ten feet pole at hand and the guarantee of a lifetime stock of curly fries.

It had been a dare made by Erica during their weekly pack night and he was very much horrified at having to kiss the same jerk that he had sworn to be the bane of and his horror and disgust was shared by the asshole too, which is just weird because him and Jackson? They never agreed on anything. ANYTHING.

And sweet, lovable and merciful Allison had taken pity on them and given them an out in the form of kissing each other anywhere other than the lips and Stiles would have definitely kissed her himself for it if it would not feel too much of an incest.

But Lydia, Queen of his heart, the sun of his life and the moon to his wolf had set her foot down on it having to be intimate or they would have to give each other a freaking lap dance, which is definitely a hell no because he would rather die first than getting his ass anywhere that dick's….well, dick.

Anyway, the case point is.

Him and Jackson shared an Eskimo kiss.

Yes, that Eskimo kiss where they bump their nose together while being so disgustingly cute and close to each other for a minute. It was the worst one minute of his life and neither of them was able to meet each other's eyes after that without feeling like they are about to empty the content of their stomach.

Though the redness at the tips of Jackson's ears makes him suspicious.

The fourth and fifth time completely solidified his belief that there is something going on with the pack and he will be getting at the bottom of it. He learned to expect it to happen after what had happened between him and Jackson but he did not expect for both Boyd and Erica to kiss him at the same time.

He was puttering around in the kitchen of the newly rebuilt Hale house when the inseparable duo bounded over, looking very run down and starving from the training drill that Derek had made into a mandatory for each and every one of his Betas.

Stiles did not comment about their appearance as he put together a lunch for all of them with the help of Allison and Lydia but he does snicker when Lydia smack away their grubby hands when the two thought they were being sneaky in trying to snitch away one of the BLT sandwiches he was making.

"Wash your hands first."

Lydia had tutted at the two chastised pups and both Stiles and Allison could not help the amused chuckles that escaped them. Though he does sneakily feed them the extra bacons when they sauntered close to him, all the while ignoring Lydia's pointed glares that are boring holes on his back.

Erica enthusiastically accepted the offering, not minding eating it from his fingers while Boyd guided him to feed him too as he plastered himself to Stiles' back. He left the two content wolves to munch away at their snacks and resumed his work in preparing lunch when the two of them decided to show him their gratitude in the form of greasy kisses to his temples.

He made sound of disgruntled complaints but the two of them are unrepentant because they did not stop kissing him until his face felt greasy and very much disgusting, even to him.

"That is my we shouldn't feed strays. They would feel the need to cover you in their slobbers as thanks."

That was the first time he had flipped off the love of his life and it was definitely not the last after the many events that followed.

After the impromptu slobbering by the two Betas, Stiles decided to put his feet down and stared a bewildered Isaac down when the curly haired teen tried to show his appreciation of Stiles' awesomeness.

"No slobbering on my face!"

Stiles had stated before Isaac could get his lips anywhere near his face and he put on his toughest barrier against the lanky teen's puppy dog eyes. He would not go down without a fight. Nu-uh. Nope. Zilch. Nada. Nein.

Once is enough experience as it is. He does not want a repeat performance of being slobbered.

Though he did go down in twenty seconds flat when those blue eyes got a little bit misty and the lower lip began to tremble along with the God-awful sound of soul wrenching soft whimpers.

As he gathered the much taller teen into his arms, he should have known that it was a trap because Isaac is a little shit despite how angelic people claimed him to be, physical appearance notwithstanding.

And Stiles has no qualm in saying it to his face.

"Isaac, you little shit! Let go of me right now or so God help me-Motherfucker! I am so putting you in the kennel tonight for that! Damn it! Derek! Get your pup off me!"

Isaac had nuzzled into the crook of his neck and had the freaking audacity to leave a Goddamned hickey on his skin, like a big splotch of inflamed skin that had him wearing collared shirt for a week because he bruised as easily as a peach and healed so crawlingly slow compared to the supernaturally fast healing werewolves.

The bastard did not look repentant at all despite the right hook to the nose and he even looked smug because of it.

As for Derek, that emotionally constipated Sourwolf of an ass had only stared at him with a conflicted expression instead of helping him against Isaac. Fucker. He will definitely get him back for that. Let's see if Stiles would help save his ass the next time he got himself into trouble. Again.

So when sweet, sweet Allison leaned in across the table to obviously kiss him somewhere on his face, Stiles had immediately backed away from her with the expectation of being burned alive (Hah! Pun totally intended). He had learned that despite all of those sweet dimples and angelic features, people can still be an asshole and a little shit.

No thanks to you Isaac.

"Ally. Ally-cat. My sister in law. The wife of my bro. I love you but I would totally sic Scotty boy on you if you pull the same shit as Isaac. Do you know how awkward it is to have people staring at the gigantic hickey on my neck when I am changing in the locker. No? Then you better not do it because I know you would hate having the magnificent shiner and Jacob would totally maim me for it. So if you really do love me Ally, don't-"

His long ramble was cut short, well not short since he did manage to blabber his mouth before Allison surprised him with a simple kiss on the forehead. Covering the kissed area, Stiles looked at the smiling girl with a deer caught in the headlight look because he totally did not expect something as chaste as that after the previous not so innocent kisses he had been receiving from the pack.

"This is not a trick in trying to lull me, is it? I would still give you a shiner if you do something more disgusting or wetter, or leave me with a hickey. As hot as that would be, that is so gross because it would technically be incestuous."

Instead of being offended by his suspicion, Allison had only thrown her head back and laughed herself to tears. Stiles was confused if he should be offended himself or grateful for it.

Though Allison definitely earned herself a brownie point in his book. More pastries for her.

Waking up to find Malia in the same bed as him is nothing new to him, even after their break up because cuddling is something that the two of them had been doing even before they started dating. So he only relaxed when he woke up to the warm body pressed close to his back and strong arms wound over his own on top of the comforter.

Though as relaxing as it is to cuddle with her, his bladder waits for no man and he really need to empty it before he has an impromptu date with the laundry room. Shifting around to pry the vice grip Malia has on him, Stiles finds that she would not be releasing him anytime soon because she had thrown her legs over him, effectively making herself into a barnacle that clung to him.

"Sleep Stiles."

He heard her growl into his ear and sighed in defeat when he felt the pinprick sensation of claws against his abdomen. As if pleased by his easy submission, she nipped on his ear in silent praise and nuzzled against the back of his neck as she dozed back to sleep.

Grumbling softly under his breath, Stiles stared down at his crotch and silently willed down the urge to pee because he really does not want to be maimed by a sleep disgruntled werecoyote.

When Peter sauntered over toward him in all his smarmy swagger, Stiles had thrown his hands up in defeat because if the whole pack is going to end up kissing him in some way, then he would rather be done with it as soon as possible. He would rather not have the manipulative bastard has too much time in his hands to plot something sinister against him.

"If you're going to kiss me Peter, better make it quick before I decide to shove a wolfbanes and mistletoe soaked mountain ash branch so far up where it doesn't shine."

He was frustrated by the time he was done and Peter only looked more amused as he watched Stiles rant. That fucker.

"I am not as crass as those foolish pups Stiles. I have my own standards and charms."

Huffing at the older werewolf, Stiles arched his eyebrow in challenge because he would definitely not believe it unless he sees it. As if he had been waiting for Stiles to challenge him, Peter had leaned in close to him with a very much infuriating smirk that makes Stiles wanting to bash his face in on a good day.

He was confused at first when Peter took his hand but quickly tensed when the man brought it up to his lips. It reminded him too much of when Peter was offering him the Bite and that is not a pleasant memory to reminiscence at the moment, not with Peter's lips being so close to his wrist.

Stiles shuddered when hot lips pressed against the clammy skin of his inside wrist and he could not take his eyes off from those sensual lips as it glided down to his knuckles. All the while, Peter never averted his intensely glowing eyes off of him.

"Peter."

He was jolted away from the hypnotizing allure of Peter's smirking lips by the sound of deep growls that emanated from none other than a partially wolfed out Derek and the flash of the Alpha's red eyes had him jerking his hand away from Peter's grasp.

"Nephew."

Stiles could practically feel the cloying sweetness dripping from the older man's voice and wondered what kind of silent werewolf conversation are going on between the two of them because Derek looked positively murderous while Peter looked very much amused by whatever it is that is happening.

"It looks like I had overstayed my welcome here. I will see you around Stiles."

With that said, Peter prowled out from the living room of the newly rebuilt Hale house like the smug predator he is and with his exit, both Stiles and Derek were left in silence. Derek seemed to have calmed down enough to lose the trace of his partial transformation and looked like he is mulling over something, which is something that Stiles is willing to bet involves whatever topic that the two Hales had have a silent conversation about.

Fidgeting in his shoes, Stiles rocked back and forth on his feet as he looked at Derek in askance, silently expecting his answer to as just what had happened but it looks like Derek will always be Derek despite the massive character development he had achieved over the years of their acquaintance.

"So gonna tell me what is going on with the pack or do you want me to go to Peter for a semi feasible answer as to what you guys are up to."

Shrugging his shoulders in a show that he is fine with either way, it still did not stop Stiles from staring at Derek with unnerving intensity to cajole some answer out of him.

When he was only met with silence, Stiles decided to take matters into his own hands and stepped into Derek's space with curiosity brimming in his eyes.

"You know. I had found something interesting in the books Peter and Deaton had lent me. It is about the mates."

He did not miss the momentary tensing of Derek's muscles and knew that he is on the right track with this theory of his.

"What interest me most is, the Alpha can only begin to court their chosen mate when they pack members approved of their choice."

Smiling slightly, Stiles leaned in close so that they are nose to nose and chest to chest with each other, liquid amber against forest green. He could practically feel Derek's fast beating heartbeat and his warm breath.

"So tell me Derek Hale. Are those kisses the pups kept showering me with are their sign of acceptance to your choice?"

His voice grew gradually softer as the distance between their lips lessened at each passing second.

"Do you intend to court me Alpha Hale?"

Their lips brushed teasingly from the very much small space left between them and Stiles could not help but to smirk coyly when he felt Derek's chest spasm under his palms and see that cute nose flaring as the older man breathe deeply. Stiles knew he is playing with fire by this point but Derek is being too bullheaded about it for him to cut him some slack.

"Stiles."

Derek's voice sound so strangled that it tugged at his heartstring. Stiles moved his hands up Derek's chest and tangled it together behind the Alpha's neck to pull him more closer than before. Honestly this man should learn to use his words because one of this days, Stiles think he would turn into a gigantic softy because of this man in front of him.

"May I request a kiss my Alpha?"

Playfully batting his eyelashes at the man, he did an internal fist pump when the corner of Derek's lips twitched up in the shadow of a smile that Stiles fully intended to pull out of him more often.

"Brat."

Derek huffed against his lips but Stiles considered it as a victory because he could feel the smile against his own as their lips melded together into the long-awaited kiss that they had been dancing around each other for years now.

Closing his eyes to the image of Derek's contented face, Stiles did not regret ruining the moment by groping the firm ass of his Alpha because that earned him the delicious surprised squeak from the usually grumpy wolf, which is a total plus in his book.

"Awww I know you're a total fluffy wolf under all that Alpha wolfie lordliness."

He cackled unremorsefully whilst hugging the red faced exasperated Alpha like the big teddy bear he is. He could hear Derek's sigh against his shoulder and patted him on the back in consoling manner despite still laughing himself to tears.

"Why did I even bothered?"

Derek mumbled into his ears and Stiles could only smiled against the grey Henley that Derek wore after he managed to get his laughter under control. They both swayed to the silent music that was not there and Stiles is content to be like this forever, wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Because you love me?"

And Derek only kissed him again in answer.

 **Anyway, leave a review on the way out and I return to the realm of sleep. Hopefully, I would have some nice reviews when I wake up. Goodnight mortals and I am off before my sleep deprived mind decide to twist this fic into something traumatizing and soul wrenching.**


End file.
